How They Met
by mzpichugirl
Summary: ZoroXOC Romance story. Rated M for foul language and adult themes. A re-write of the original (by me) which is now non-existent. Synopsis: What happens when Pirate Hunter Zoro gets stuck with Hidden Wolf Miyuki, daughter and prodigy of The Greatest Swordsman Mihawk Dracule? A love story mix of romance, comedy, drama, and action!
1. Day 1

**Disclaimer: Zoro and One Piece belong to Eiichido Odi. Everything else belongs to me.**

I've decided that the original "How They Met" didn't live up to my standards. Miyuki's appearance seemed generic, her character appeared too 'Mary Sue', the relationship seemed rushed, and the plot was mediocre and a little perverted in detail. In other words, 'unsatisfactory' (well at least for me). This is just one of the several stories I'll be rewriting, but this is my one complete one. Thank you for those who supported such a newbie story, and I hope this re-write becomes better.

* * *

How They Met

Chapter 1

Day 1

The sea raged and bellowed. The chopping waves seemed so menacing that only a fooled would dare traverse on such waters. However, on a small ship were two figures. They braced themselves as another wave crashed on the portside. Suddenly, one of them got swept away by the swells. The man tried to grab his daughter, but her hand had slipped from his. He stared into her eyes for the last time before she disappeared under the waves.

"Miyuki!" The sound of her name being used by her father gave her a brief moment of energy. She battled the waves to break the surface.

"Papa!" She screamed as her head was able to pop out of the water. Before she could take a gasp for air, a wave pushed her back down. She tried to swim but the storm kept churning. Her lungs burned with the need for air. Finally, her body couldn't take it anymore and drifted off into unconsciousness.

* * *

Roronoa Zoro scratched his head and yawned. He had no clue how to cook, so all day he'd just drink booze and eat a bagel to sustain him. He walked out of the small shack and took a fresh breath of air. Because his friend was away, he had asked Roronoa to house-sit. Zoro had no idea why, for out of all the nice houses in San Jose, South Blue, this place was the most rundown. Who'd want to raid this pile of junk? Though, Zoro was thankful that he had a chance to stay in one place to rest. He usually was out taking on bounties for the World Government. There's a reason why his nickname was Pirate Hunter Zoro. Looking around, the setting was quite nice. Situated on the shoreline and with a lush forest set in the background, it made up for the shabby settlement. Planning to exercise, Zoro walked out to find a girl washed up on the shore. He ran over to her immediately.

"Hey, you alive?" He bent over to examine the mysterious girl. Zoro then moved her, so she would be lying on her back. The girl wore a pair of brown shorts and a blue, short-sleeve V-neck. He blushed as it revealed the canal of her breasts. Guess we can't call her a girl now. He noticed a strange contraption strapped around her hips and left thigh. Just staring at the binding made it seem like it was uncomfortable to wear. To identify her, he gently brushed her long, wavy brown hair to the side. He looked upon the woman's face, realizing that he had seen her before but his memory was no good. Zoro patted her face twice to see if she was awake yet. Who was she? Her hand quickly grabbed his and her eyes shot open. He stared into the darkness of her red, sharp eyes. They seemed to rage at the unwelcome touch of a stranger, but it did not show on her face.

The first thing Miyuki saw was the eyes of an unknown man. His wrist was held in a tight grasp. Who was this man to touch her in such a manner? Did he not know who he was dealing with? Her mind pondered where she was. A pain seared her mind as she remembered the raging storm that separated her from her father. Suddenly, Miyuki tightened her hold and threw him under her. She pinned him down and instinctively reached for her weapons. She brought her face to his, realizing that her straps were gone.

"Where are they?" she growled at Zoro. His eyes widened in intimidation of her stare. He cocked his head to the side to point to the straps buried in the sand. Miyuki glared down at him again with more intensity in her eyes. "What EXACTLY were you doing to me, you perv?" At this, Flushed at her accusation, Zoro got up in irritation. He didn't know what was up with this chick's attitude, but he was sick of it.

"I'm not a perv, you dumb bitch! If I was going to even touch you that way, why would I just leave you free to move like that? Also, don't underestimate me! Just because you caught me off guard doesn't mean you can act all superior!" he yelled with all his might. Miyuki tied her straps on and did something super weird. She sniffed the air, and her muscles seemed to relax. Her face was still calm, but she looked back at Zoro.

"Don't worry, I believe you. Your pheromones support your claims," Miyuki stated calmly. She pointed straight at the house. "Is that your place?" Before he could reply, she walked towards the place.

"Well, it's my friends place and I'm watching over it, but...hey! Where the hell do you think you're barging in to!" He followed her into the shack. Basically, it was a studio; a bedroom, kitchen and living room all rolled into one with a separate bathroom. Miyuki began looking around the area. Finally, she found what she was searching for. She dialed the snail phone and waited at the tone of a call. "Don't fucking use shit without asking! It ain't even mind!" Zoro shouted. Annoyed at her disregard to his existence, he sat on the couch nearby. Miyuki's call picked up.

"Where the hell are you, father?"

"Shut up and listen to authority obediently," blasted a shout from the speaker. She snarled in silence. "Calm down I'm in North Blue.

"Stranger, where the hell are we?" she asked Zoro. His veins bulged from the temple of his head.

"First, we're in South Blue. Second of all, bitch...!" She replied to her father with clear irritation in her voice.

"I'm all the way in South Blue." Zoro banged his head on the couch. At least she could let him finish his rant!

"What! Two weeks!" She grinded her teeth. "You can't pick me up until two weeks? Where the hell am I to stay! What do you mean figure it out?" Again, he sensed guilty silence. "Yeah, yeah, know you're place. 'Kay, bye." Miyuki began to dial another number.

"Hi, mother. No, I'm fine. I just fell over aboard and I'm stuck on the other end of the world from pops. Yeah, I'll be careful. Sorry to make you worry. Tell Airi I said hi. Alright, bye mother." The mysterious girl bent her head to look at Zoro. "The least you could do is offer your new guest a drink."

"Who said you could stay here?" He honestly wouldn't mind it, but this girl needed to learn some humility. They were already outside and her back was turned to him. She continued walking; ignoring his words. At his wits end, Zoro took out his three swords. "JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE A GIRL, IT DOESN'T MEAN I'M AFRAID TO SMACK SOME RESPECT INTO YOUR PEA-SIZED BRAIN." She stopped in her tracks. As quick as lightning, she unsheathed her blades. He mentally gaped in awe for a second. There was a dark color of the metal and the cold aura it released from a pale orb resting at the hilt. To absolutely make sure she was who he though she was, his eyes shifted to her right thigh. There, in assurance, was a blue tattoo in the shape of a snowflake.

"With this, you should know who I am, as I with yours, Roronoa Zoro." Stubbornly, Zoro held his ground, but the color drained from his face. "Come at me if you can," she sneered. He slashed his swords as her but she gracefully dodged all his attacks. Zoro's anger grew. He hated feeling so powerless. To him, it felt like he was cutting through air. He continued aggressively at the attitude of the girl. She smiled; treating this duel as child's play. The girl didn't even raise her swords against him, not even once! However amusing it was, she was getting extremely bored. Was this all there was to Roronoa Zoro, the swordsman who used three blades in one battle? He wasn't as scary as the pirates at bars made him out to be. She was kind of pissed off that she actually took them seriously. To her surprise he stopped advancing. Accompanied by a battle yell, Zoro called upon his strongest attack. Just in time, the swordswoman was able to raise her weapons in defense. The air gushed around her, and though she stood in position, she looked down realizing she was actually pushed back. The green-haired idiot smiled at the little progress he made. Maybe he was getting a little too cocky.

"I know who you are and I've heard of your real strength. Were those just tall tales of the sea?" Zoro toyed with her to see any reaction. He wanted to make her face break that cool façade she built up. Without time for a blink, she charged forward with force so powerful his swords fell to the ground. Her strong grip held him down and growled with menacing teeth. There was no point in hiding her tail and ears and thus they appeared.

"Just as there are many crystals in the fallen snow, I am known by many names. I was deemed at birth as Mihawk Lobo Miyuki. To my subjects and other political figures, I am Princess Lobo. Others, whom I have close relation to, call me Lobo-sama. Never has anyone call me so intimately by just my first name. But for people like you, who live by the rules of the sea, I am best known as Hidden Wolf Miyuki since I have the ability to temporarily hide my animal features for a certain amount of time." Zoro noticed that her fingers were as sharp as claws; making her grip more excruciating to bear. "Do you think you are worthy to be my prey? They energy it took to overcome you isn't even a fraction to how much I can release!" Miyuki got up off of Zoro and stormed off to the house.

"I want to defeat your father, The Greatest Swordsman Mihawk Dracule!" he declared once he stood up from the sand. Miyuki did a complete 180 and stomped toward Zoro. She butted her head to his.

"What a foolish dream! You think you can defeat my father? Don't make me laugh. You can't even put a scratch on me and I wasn't even trying! It's best if you give up that delusion right here and right now." She began to walk to the shack again, but his words stopped her in her tracks.

"It's not just a dream of an idiot like me! It was a promise between me and my dead childhood friend!" Tension began to well up in her throat. She looked at him over her shoulder.

"You know what? You do whatever the hell you want. Just don't take our strength as a joke. As for me, I'm going to hit the showers." He flipped her off as she entered the house. In the shower room, she angrily punched the walls. Tears flowed from her eyes as a painful memory smeared with the bloody images of a blue eyed blonde girl. She shut off the stream of water and wrapped herself in a tight embrace. She shook her head in frustration at the 'what if's that began to form inside her head. Thinking about the past wasn't going to help. She'd just have to keep that particular memory locked in her heart until the time of action arose.

"Don't you have any decency as a woman!" blushed Zoro as Miyuki came out in just her bra and underwear.

"Who gives a shit? I don't have any extra clothes so it can't be helped." Zoro reached into a sack on the floor to get out a shirt and some gym shorts. He threw them to her with averted eyes.

"Here! Aren't you conscious that I'm an eighteen year old man? Aren't you afraid I'd take advantage of the situation?" She put them on to find them larger in size. "It can't be helped that they're a little big on you," he sighed. They were both pretty tired and so Miyuki lied down on the couch while Zoro tucked himself under the blankets.

"I don't like these sweats."

"Why not?"

"Because my tail can't wiggle through. It's stuck inside."

"Just make a hole then. They're old anyway." A ripping sound could be heard in the dark. "Hey Mihawk-san…?"

"Don't call me that."

"Lobo-sama…?"

"That's even worse."

"PRINCESS. FUCKING. MIYUKI."

"No, but you're close."

"OKAY, YOU FUCKING ROYAL HIGHNESS! WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO CALL YOU? I'M TRYING TO BE NICE SO THAT I CAN OFFER YOU THE BED, BUT YOU'VE BEEN GIVING ME SOME BITCHY ATTITUDE ALL DAY LONG. DON'T BE A PAIN IN THE ASS IF YOU WANT TO STAY HERE FOR TWO HELLA LONG WEEKS." Silence ensued the room. In a flash, a large, brown wolf pinned him down with sharp nails. He saw its breath steam out of its mouth, ready to strike prey with glistening fangs.

"What were you expecting, Roronoa-san?" Miyuki growled. Her anger boiled. "DID YOU EXPECT ME TO ACT LIKE A SPOILED BRAT LIKE THOSE STEREOTYPICAL DITZES ONE CALLS 'ROYALTY'? HA! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!" She shrunk back to her 'human form'. She walked back to couch, tail swinging agitatedly behind her. His gaze was trapped by red eyes that glowed in the dark. "Don't spout crap you know nothing about," Miyuki hissed. "You have no idea of the ways of the animal-folk." It was the first time Zoro saw such a painful emotion in one's face. He felt it hid such wounds of time. For some reason, he wanted to touch her in a gesture of comfort. Zoro noticed his arm was stretched out for contact, but he instantly pulled it back. Hopefully, the darkness covered his red face.

"I'm sorry," was all he could muster. He heard a shuffle at the couch. Miyuki sat up to look at him. Her gaze softened, and she presented a subtle smile.

"It's okay. I'm sorry, too." She curled herself up to sleep. "Good night, Roronoa-san," she yawned. Before he could reply to her, she had already fallen asleep.


	2. Day 2

Well this update was long coming. I'm sorry for those who eagerly and patiently wait for this. There really isn't an excuse for my laziness :D Haha so this chapter, be warned, can be a little angst-y. You'll probably wonder by the end of this chapter "where the hell is the comedy in this romantic comedy?" I'm even contemplating making it into just a romance. I don't know.

Also, I've been deciding if I wanted to add any sexual scenes in here like last time. I only felt that it was a bit TOO surrounded on sex in the previous version, but let's not joke here. These do will fuck. Whether I included that in the actual story in detail or not is in the works. So, I'm considering adding some steamy smut in the future maybe?

This is (what I strive for anyway) a revised version of the original (which no longer exists :) ) so for those who have read the previous, there are a lot of changes but the general skeleton will remain.. somewhat.

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Roronoa Zoro. The creator is Eiichiro** **Oda.**

**Rated M for swearing and adult themes.**

* * *

**How They Met**

**Day 2**

Zoro woke up to the chill of a rainy morning. Scratching his head, he yawned the sleepiness away. "Hey, fang-face!" No response. He lugged himself to the couch to find no wolf princess. His head hurt with the thought of dealing with the royal pain in the ass. She was condescending and it made him wonder if that was how all royalty acted like? Then, the door slammed open to a drenched Miyuki. In her hands was a bowl of apples. Zoro covered his face as she shook the water off herself. He was annoyed by the fact that he was unnecessarily soaked by her animal-like action. "What the hell were you doing out in the rain? You've just scattered water all over the place."

"I went to get breakfast since all you had were booze." Zoro walked over to the pantry with grimace upon his face.

"I guess I ran out bagels. That's what happens when you can't cook. Now what are we going to eat?" he sighed. Miyuki widened her mouth in disbelief.

"Is that all you've been eating? I'm surprised you've even survived so long." She threw a luscious apple at him as she took a ravenous bite from her own. He had caught the juicy orb just before it hit his face. He looked over to see the juice fall off her lips. Caught in the act of gander, he startled at her directed snarl. "What are you staring at for?"

"Your face is a mess. I thought royalty knew how to eat properly," he steamed. She brought the back of her hand to her mouth in hot embarrassment. To compose herself, she sassily replied with a smart remark.

"There's no need to sustain etiquette among the…," Miyuki scoped Zoro up and down, "…the _unruly_," stressing the final word with a sting. Zoro shot up in raging anger.

"I am so sick with your bitchy attitude!" The wolf-girl chuckled in mock, laying comfortably on the sofa.

"What low tolerance. It hasn't even been a full two days."

"The FUCK do I care, you royal pain in the ass! If you need me, your pompous highness, I'll be outside training in the rain. It seems a much more pleasurable activity than spending one more minute with the likes of _you_!" He sarcastically bowed down before continuing his way out.

"You idiot… it's _RAINING_!"

"LIKE I GIVE A SHIT!" the swordsman yelled, followed by a slamming of the door.

"Argh!" bristled Miyuki as she fell flat onto the couch. The fur on her tail was standing in irritation. She moved it with a quick flick. Her ears shot up to the roar of thunder and the flash of lightning. Immediately, Miyuki thought about the pouring rain. He could definitely get sick. "Oh, what the fuck ever! See if I care if you get sick, seaweed-brain!" But, two hours passed and guilt swept over her. In frustration, she punched the air and got up. I guess it was time to get the stubborn oaf from outside. Miyuki walked out in the rain to find a collapsed Zoro splayed on the ground. She hurriedly tried dragging the heavy man inside the house, but faltered at the entrance. With one last spark of energy, she transformed into a wolf and held onto his collar with her teeth. Careful not to harm him, she pulled him to his bed. Accomplishing the goal, she flopped down on the floor catching her breath, transforming back to the half phase. She struggled to get up, so she forced herself to kneel on the end of the bed. Then, the brunette placed her ear to his mouth and chest. "His breathing seems normal." Suddenly, she slapped him across the face. "Wake up," she commanded. She knew it wasn't the most advisable method, but she didn't want him to be dead or anything.

"Ow!" He rubbed his cheek in shock. "Why'd you slap me?"

"You needed to wake up."

"You know how dangerous that could have been? Shouldn't you have just waited?" She looked down in remorse, and her sudden change in demeanor stunned the swordsman. Without warning, she placed her hands to her knees and bent down in apology.

"I regret my actions of today. Please forgive me, and I'll promise on the Incuah that I will antagonize you no more." Miyuki bent just a little lower to confirm her stance. Shocked at her humility, Zoro coughed to keep his face.

"Aren't royalty supposed to be prideful and dignified?" he smirked. She raised her head just a little bit so that their eyes could meet. Again, Zoro saw the darkness of her heart reflected in those red pools. Blood-red pools that seemed to suck out the joy of whatever life offered. He felt as if he wanted to be the one to grab her and clear the storm clouds in those red seas, yet those eyes hissed at any attempt to free itself. Her next words echoed in the air.

"The pain of humility is nothing compared to the pain I face in the past, present, and future for Anilicae. It is a pain you wouldn't understand." Memories of blood-stained forests pulsed through her head. She sat up and put her forehead to his. He was astounded by this intimate action, but didn't feel like pulling away from it. When the brief connection passed, she slowly looked at him with that same poker face. "I knew you'd get sick, seaweed-brain."

"Huh?" dazed Zoro. Without a word, Miyuki went to the kitchen to get some cold water in a bowl. She then grabbed a small bath towel to soak in the chilly liquid.

"Here." The wolf-girl pressed on his chest to lie down. Upon doing so, she gently placed the wet cloth on his forehead. _It was only mid-day. Maybe he'll get better by supper._ Tenderly, she patted the green-haired man's shoulder. "Get some sleep. I'll make you something to eat by the time you wake up." His sickness getting the better of him, he soundly fell asleep.

* * *

An intriguing smell dragged him from slumber. Forgetting the towel on his head, it flopped to the floor when he sat up. He realized that it had recently been re-soaked as it was wet to the touch of his hand when he picked it up. _So, she's been taking care of me._ He looked to the clock to find that it was already 9:00. _Just how long was I asleep?_ His eyes scoured the room for the credited-healer, but she was not in the house. A sudden dampness in the air revealed that she had just finished her shower. She exited the bathroom wearing his clothes. Usually, he'd sarcastically complain about her manners, but decided against it. It seemed like she wanted to make peace.

"Oh good, you're awake," she stated calmly. She grabbed his chin and, again, pressed their foreheads together lightly. A slight red developed on his cheeks. "Your fevers gone, so why are your cheeks so hot?" she teased. He was about to get up when she stopped him with her raised hand. "Just sit here," Miyuki suggested as she propped a pillow behind him so he could sit up properly. "I'll go get your dinner." As Zoro waited for her return, he noticed that his clothes were changed. He felt clean, too, like he had just taken a bath. Blood rushed to his face as a thought surfaced. _No way, she wouldn't have the balls to do that...right? _To check, he lifted up his sweats to reveal that, indeed, he was wearing a new pair of boxers. Speechless, he looked at the brunette and back to his boxers; again to the brunette and back to his boxers once more. She approached him with a questionable yet calm façade, carrying a bowl of soup. "What exactly are you doing, dangling ears? He furrowed at her name calling. _Dangling ears? Was she referring to his earrings?_

"Aren't you embarrassed?" he gaped. "How could any woman just strip a man of his clothes?"

"Oh please. Don't give me any of that bullshit. You were knocked out cold. Man, I'm quite jealous how soundly you slept. Is that a normal quirk of yours? Anyway, you were moaning the entire time I was cleaning you." The green-haired swordsman coughed at her accusation.

"Excuse me?" he spluttered.

"Oh yeah, what a pervert you are. I wasn't even doing anything remotely sexual. All I did was wash your body so you would feel good when you woke up…," she paused to smile at him suggestively, "…but let's just say you felt good another way."

"Shut up!" Zoro quickly hid his face with the hood of his red sweater, much to Miyuki's amusement. However, silence followed.

"Hey," alerted a concerned Miyuki, "you need to eat to gain some strength. It's been hours. Aren't you hungry?" The oaf furiously shook his head. "Oh, come on now. It's normal for men to be aroused." She noticed his ears were bright red and steaming. "You're cute, but enough. You've got to eat." She shoved a spoonful of soup into his mouth before he could protest. He let the hot liquid linger on his tongue before it trickled down his throat. He licked his lips for more. "Hungry now?" she chided.

"I can feed myself," he stated as he reached for the bowl. Miyuki quickly took the soup from his hands.

"No you don't, Roronoa-san." He looked up at her from his bowl-less hands at the sudden mention of his name. Her face softened before returning to its normal sharpness. "It's the least I can do for all the shit I put you through. And I _won't_ take no for an answer." He obliged as she continued to spoon feed him. It wasn't that he didn't like the fact that this beautiful girl was serving him, but it was just embarrassing to be whipped. _Wait, isn't 'whipped' a term for those in relationships. Do I want to establish that with her? I mean, I'm not a virgin or anything but I've only had one night stands. I find women to be too bothersome and none really got me. With her, though, it's different. We just met, and I want to be sure, but there's just something about her. _This circulated in his brain while he mindlessly ate the soup given by Miyuki. When it was all gone, he patted his stomach as hardy thanks.

"I really appreciate what you did for me. It was really good, so I was surprised to find out you could cook." Miyuki threw a small smile and waved off his statement.

"Living with just your pirate father at sea for a good portion of your life kind of forces you to learn the basics. But really, I don't know that much; just enough to eat something to survive on. I bet you it isn't even that great."

"Well, it's better than what I can make." Zoro saw this as a good chance to learn more about the red-eyed gal. "Tell me more about adventures with your father," he pried. There was a long pause, and he was beginning to fear he had touched a sensitive topic. Finally, she broke the silence.

"It's time for you to sleep. It's almost ten," she nudged. _I don't like talking about myself with people. It makes me look… weak. _She started instinctively tucking in the sick oaf. She used to do this all the time for the young ones back home.

"I'm not a kid, Mihawk-san." The only thing he could move was his arms and head. At the call of her family name, she brought her face closer to his. Their lips were at the brink of touching, and this was the first time Zoro had a strong urge to kiss her. Instead, she pulled the hood over his head with a laugh.

"Did you think we were going to lock lips, seaweed-brain?" She brought a chair over to sit down. Once seated comfortably, she laid her head on crossed arms. Her eyes began to drowsily fall 'till her view was obscured by half-slitted eyes. "It's time for bed, Roronoa-san."

"I told you not to call me that," he growled. "Zoro is fine." He was easily annoyed by the distance she kept trying to establish.

"I'll call you whatever I like, grassy oaf," she teased with eyes closed.

"The same with me, Miyuki-san," he mumbled with closed eyes. The calling of her first name released the smallest trace of a blush on her cheeks. Luckily, she looked up at him in surprise to see that he had already fallen asleep.

"What is with you and sleeping?" she wondered in amazement. "It's funny. Your sweater reminds me of Red Riding Hood." She gave a slight grimace, falling asleep at his bedside. "You're the innocent one dressed in red, enjoying life, while I'm the big bad wolf. This disguise barely hides the darkness that plagues me."


	3. Day 3

I actually have one more chapter done, but I got to revise and edit where needed.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE OR CHARACTERS/PLOT THAT_** ARE**_ CANON.

Incuah=spirits (explained later)

Gawo=fuck

* * *

How They Met

Day 3

It was morning, and two wolf ears twitched at the sound of pitter patter on the window sill. Though Miyuki's sensitive hearing was disturbed, she didn't feel like waking up yet. She snuggled her head further in her arms. She began to drift off to sleep when suddenly her nose started acting up as well. With more intensity, she tried to ignore the analysis her brain instinctively commenced to concoct. _It's a little chilly from the rain, but I'm not too cold. Then again, I'm winter-resistant. There are some water droplets outside. This would be wonderful to listen to except the green-haired idiot is snoring so loudly. He makes such a ruckus even when he sleeps. But that smell…, why can't I tell what it is? I pick up the scent of clean, crisp morning dew. The wetness can be practically felt on my skin. There's something else though. Is it a smell or… maybe a peculiar pheromone? That must be it. It's…what is my body telling me? Where is it coming from? _Her nose wrinkled. _It's rather strong. Then, it must be close. If I'm guessing right, it's coming from Roronoa-san. _As her nose was searching, she opened her eyes to see none other than his erection, up close and personal.

"Oh my Incuah!" she yelped. The wolf girl fell off the chair instantly. Having that be the first thing she saw, it really took her by surprise. She covered her mouth immediately, afraid she might wake him up. But when she got up on the chair, Miyuki looked at the 'thing' one more time. She started coughing at the shock. _It's so big! I did give him a bath yesterday, but I made sure to not look at 'it' at all. Even if I did glance at it once, I didn't realize it was so huge! Oh Incuah, I've never seen such a large erection before!_ She realized her nose had actually touched it, and the red-eyed girl covered her face as it flushed from embarrassment. _Oh dear, I TOUCHED it! Gawo, gawo, GAWO! _Swearing to herself, Miyuki fanned and patted her face. It was on fire from all the blood having rushed up there. _Like the blood to his di-… _"NO!" she hissed to herself. _Baka! _She was batting and shaking her head. _Recompose yourself before he wakes up. Calm, cool, collected. Calm, cool, collected. You're Princess Lobo, the next cold queen of The Land of Snowy Winters. You're Hidden Wolf Miyuki, feared pirate swordswoman prodigy of the sea. You've seen a penis before. Heck, you've had sex. It's just big; no big deal. _A few pats to the face sealed the deal. Her normal façade revived. Just in case, she peeked at the bulge. She released a sigh of release, thankful to have kept her face. The man under the blanket stirred.

"Uh…" moaned Zoro. Miyuki glared at the unknowing villain who dared to disrupt her composure. A light bulb lit atop her head, and she went scouring for her item of justice. Uncapping a black pen, she began drawing on his face; making it appear as silly as possible. Though, her quiet chuckles gradually faded to a small pang of guilt. It wasn't really his fault. But oh how she wanted sweet revenge! Plus, she found it rather amusing of the oaf. Satisfied, the trickster started shaking him up.

"Roronoa-san," she stated in a monotone voice, "…it's time to get up." He arose to her command.

"What time is it?" he yawned. Miyuki slapped his hands, for he was rubbing his eyes. "What's your problem?" he responded. She was worried he might rub off the ink.

"That's not good for your eyes," she defended. "And it's a quarter to ten; in case you were still wondering."

"Must you always treat me as a child, your highness?" The red-eyed girl surveyed the damage she had done on his face and stifled a laugh. "What's so funny?"

"What's with all the questions?" she responded. She had to be careful. Irritation could clearly be seen on his pen-ridden face. _Don't burst, don't burst._ "Go wash up. I'll meet you outside to gather breakfast." Zoro watched skeptically as the wolf-girl left the house.

"Isn't it still drizzling?" he called after. There was silence. Too impatient to wait for a response, he staggered on over to the bathroom. His eyes half-closed from sleepiness; he turned on the sink faucet and splashed his face with cold water. It was when he looked up at his drenched face did he see the marks. Zoro furiously rubbed his face to wash it off. However, they remained mocking at him in the opposing mirror. His blood vessels boiled in rage. "FANG-FACE!"

"Looks like he saw it." Her smile vanished as she saw him charge towards her outside. She sprinted for the rocks on the far left of the shore.

"STOP RIGHT THERE, YOU BITCH!" Not wanting to wait for his punishment, the wolf-girl pressed forward. The sandy shore wasn't a terrain she was too accustomed to, so she knew she had a better chance of escaping from his fit on the rocks instead. She jumped upon the rocks. The minute she touched ground she transformed into a wolf. The red-eyed animal soon regretted this, for the rain came back and soaked her coat, making it slightly heavy as it pressed against her flank. She was safe though, for the ground wasn't mountain terrain, but it was easier than the sand. The furry creature hopped from stone to stone. Although it would be difficult for a normal human to keep up with her in this situation, Zoro seemed to be hindered only a notch. She realized, however, that with each rushed step, he was losing his balance. Triumph in her skip, Miyuki continued to jump around. When she stopped, she saw that they were already on the edge of the deep ocean. It was a dead end. The wolf watched as the man lost balance at hurdled forward. She smirked at the thought of him falling in the ocean to only find him crash onto her and fall in the ocean. Scared that her fur would weigh her down, she transformed back to the half-phase. Miyuki felt Zoro's arms around her waist, finally capturing the culprit. They rose up to the surface and gasped for air.

"Let go!" she tried to wriggle free, but she underestimated his strong grip.

"Look, even the ocean water couldn't wash the pen off!"

"Huh?" Miyuki faced him to see that what he claimed was true. The ink may have faded just a tad, but the initial marks were still there. "Oh."

"Not so strong now are you?" The idea that she had been captured scared her. She hated not being in control. She kicked him in his gut and used his chest as a launch pad to kick herself away. "Oof!" She swiftly swam through the water, eager to get away. Much to her disappointment, he was a fast swimmer too and caught up to her easily upon reaching shore. The brunette tried to run away, but he tackled her to the ground, insuring that she wouldn't free herself again.

"I'll kill you!" She started thrashing about, trying to break his lock on her. More desperately, she kicked and screamed. Unbeknownst to Zoro, Miyuki was in full panic mode; rarely was the wolf-girl not dominant. She finally packed some hard punches on his face. Fed up, he wrapped his legs around her, too and rolled around so that his body was on top of hers. He thought she had finally tired herself out, only for her to push back from the sand. The impact of the ground stole the breath from his lungs. He released her and she rolled over next to him, panting. After her natural fear had subsided, they looked at each other and she started laughing. Anger seemed to ebb away from the green-haired swordsman. She abruptly slapped her hands across her mouth. "That was so un lady-like of me," Miyuki lectured herself. She looked at the scribbles on his face again, restarting her fits of laughter. "But you look so ridiculous. I'm sorry." Miyuki turned over to face him. "I haven't laughed like that in a long time." She felt a drizzle on her face. "Oh no! We should head inside!" They got up quickly. Before Miyuki followed Zoro inside, she went to the nearest fruit tree to pick some apples. Then she hurried inside to avoid being more drenched than she already was.

"Explain yourself," stated a Zoro in front of her. She grabbed a black towel and splashed some beer on his face. "Hey!" His cries were muffled as she wiped the ink clean off. He ran to the mirror to find that the marks were all gone. "How did you…?"

"…get it off?" she finished his questions. She drained the towel of all the ink, making sure it wouldn't stain. "Alcohol gets ink stains right out. As to why I drew all over your stupid face," she turned around to face him, "your morning wood was right in front of my face when I woke up." His eyes grew in bewilderment, followed by blood rushing to his face. Steam seemed to escape from his ears. She walked to the couch and indicated with her tail for him to follow her. Plate in hand, they shared some sliced apples.

"At least I know you actually have emotions."

"What do you mean?" Zoro smiled in her direction.

"You hardily laughed today, didn't you?" She took an annoyed bite of her apple and turned her face away.

"It was because of your stupid face. Don't think I'll open up to you again," she glared back at him. Indeed, she rebuilt her composure. No dynamic displays of emotion were going to happen anytime soon.

"But I want to see you laugh again. More than that, I want to see you feel. I want to see the faces you lock away from the world." He leaned in closer. Miyuki could feel his breath on her nose.

"You know what happens when you get close to a wild animal?"

"What?" She leaned towards him.

"You get eaten," the wolf-girl said with hungry eyes. She got up to go outside. "I'll be back," she looked back at him. "I'm just going to set up some fishing lines." Zoro watched her leave as her earlier words echoed in his mind.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Miyuki insisted that he take a shower, for he was sick just yesterday. Once he had finished, she took her turn as well, relishing the cleanliness afterwards. After a lunch of leftover soup, she tried to avoid him by taking a long nap. They were both pretty tired from the morning activity, so he decided to do the same. Later, it seemed as if Miyuki liked waking him up by the enticing smell of food.

"Hurry up, you big oaf. The fish'll get cold." Right when he got up, the red-eyed beauty waved fried fish on a stick under his nose. "You want?" she asked, taking a bite of her own.

"Yeah, I'm starving!" he snatched it from her and tore a piece for his teeth. They went to the usual spot, the couch, and dug in to the flesh of fish. He coughed out a chunk. "It's fucking salty!" Miyuki popped open a beer bottle and downed it. She growled as he stole the refreshment from her.

"Hey, seaweed-brain! Get your own booze!" He eyed her aggressively.

"They are my booze," he snapped. She sighed. Now was not the time to want to strangle the oaf. If she was going to be stuck with him for weeks, they had to get along. Instead of infuriating him further, she went to the fridge and brought a six-pack over.

"Let's make peace and share." She handed Zoro a bottle and clunked her newly opened one with his. She took a swig and exasperated a contented sigh.

"You like booze almost as much as I do," he chuckled. She looked over at him.

"Finally, someone who understands the stress relief of alcohol."

"You got that right." He looked into her eyes. "They're still my booze."

"What are you expecting? A 'thank you'?" The princess saw that from the unmoving swordsman, she was spot on. She stood on the couch and cleared her throat. "Thank you, oh gracious host! You have been _so kind_ for letting me stay at your acquaintance's humble abode. You didn't have to pick up my undeserving ass on the beach. You could have easily drowned me and stolen my prized Frostbite! Oh, but no. Instead, you happily welcomed me and set a lowly place for me to sleep, eat, and live until my father arrives. No amount of care or treasures will ever express the unlimited gratitude I present to you." She jumped down and lightly tapped his cheek. "Content, Roronoa-san?"

"Very, Mihawk-san."


	4. Day 4

So hey you guys! Just a heads up. We're getting (and gonna be getting) deeper into Miyuki's past. :P

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE. IT WAS CREATED BY THE GLORIOUS HANDS OF EIICHIRO ODA!

* * *

How They Met

Day 4

As the sun peaked through cracks in the curtains, the light shone upon the faces of two slumbering people. A green-haired man had his arm around the shoulders of a beautiful brunette. Her head was rested on his. It would have been a very heart-warming scene had it not been for the swordsman's incredulous snoring. With her wolf ears reverberating, the companion pulled away from sleep by the noise he was making. Her eyes refused to open, and she in turn burrowed her face in the safe crook of his body. This prompted the other to pull her in closer to him. When she finally opened her eyes, she pulled away as her consciousness was fully awakened.

"Zoro, what the hell!" She shoved him. "You oaf! Wake up!" He awoke to the sudden discomfort.

"Good morning," he yawned. He saw the fury in her eyes. "Well, it _was_ a good morning. What gives?"

"'What gives?' _What gives_ is the fact you're sleeping on the sofa _with me, _cuddling _with me_." He was starting to get pissed off at the girl again. It was only, what, ten-thirty?

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Sorry I couldn't help but fall asleep here after having what, I remember, was a very good time last night while having a few drinks with you! Sorry I couldn't control my own movements while I'm in dreamland! I was _sleeping._

"Bull. Shit," she spat.

"Bullshit? BULLSHIT IS YOUR FUCKING MOOD. I FELT YOU PUSH YOURSELF CLOSER!" His anger was already pulsing through his veins; clearly seen on his forehead.

"SEE, SEAWEED-BRAIN! SLEEPING MY ASS!"

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU MAKING THIS A BIG DEAL ANYWAY?" Unexpectedly, Miyuki's face flushed a bright red and she hid it in a nearby pillow. Seeing her break face washed away Zoro's rage. His voice softened. "Hey, are you alright?" The wolf-girl suddenly shot up and dashed out the door, leaving behind a stunned young man. He saw that she buckled up her sword straps before she left.

"AAAAAAARRGGGHHH!" She screamed with all her might at the ocean. It answered her back with roaring waves. Her heart was pounding, and this emotion she dreaded must be eradicated. She let out another yell. Miyuki was out of breath now. She let her mind wander as she reached into her satchel, smiling at the feeling of something rough. With a soft tug, she pulled out several feet of rope. She walked into the nearby forest. Her mind wandered at the proximity of wildlife running all around her. Driven by a primal desire, she ventured into the bush. Her instincts led her to the scents of live prey. She found the ideal clearing to set up traps and began knotting until she had several simple snare traps connecting to her hiding place. Miyuki sniffed herself. She had masked her scent by rubbing herself among the trees a ways off. After an hour of waiting, tentative forest creatures were in her view. They scampered amongst the low brush, ignorant to the predator stalking them. Her mouth watered. Her stomach growled. This was the power of fresh meat on her. The wolf girl could survive on fish and plants but nothing could beat tantalizing flesh. She could almost savor the vole in her mouth, yet her delicious fantasy was shattered. Her brunch had scurried off as an idiot came thundering through the trees.

"Mihawk-san! Where are you?" She could only growl at his presence. This insolent man had just cost her a meal for both. "I've been looking for you!" She popped out of the bushes, causing Zoro to jump. He instinctively grabbed the hilt of his swords as Miyuki strutted towards him with teeth bared.

"You fool! That was food you scared off!" She collected her rope traps and dropped them at his feet. Her tail was whipping in annoyance. With each whisk, he was getting annoyed, too.

"WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS SCOLDING ME AS IF I'M A DUMBASS?" Her stomach wrenched as her ears no longer heard the sounds of life rustling in the green.

"You _are_ a dumbass! All the prey is _gone_ thanks to your hollering!" Her tail flicked faster and faster.

"THAT'S IT!" Zoro stepped forward and clumsily grabbed her tail. He had overused his strength, and Miyuki went blind with pain. She yowled an animalistic cry. Tears fell as the brunette sank to the dirt floor and cradled her delicate appendage.

"How could you?" She whimpered softly. A painful memory flickered past her eyes. Zoro was taken aback. Did it hurt that much? He knew he could be insensitive but...

"I…" The green-haired swordsman was so speechless. He crouched down and tried to approach her. Her eyes flared up like fire.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she spat. The shout made him fall on his butt. "All humans are the same. You just hurt." She transformed into a wolf and, quick as a flash, darted into the woods. Guilt tugged at him. Hard. He needed to find her and talk things out. He ran through the trees, searching for brown fur or red eyes. Adrenaline pumped into his muscles. It didn't matter that he was hungry. It didn't matter that he hadn't eaten since morning. It didn't matter that he was running through a forest. It didn't matter that he had no directional skills, let alone a talent to get lost. All that mattered was that he had deeply hurt Miyuki. Not just physically, for he could see emotional pain hiding behind her tough exterior. It was a strange feeling. He was so tired before, but now he had the energy to carry on. He HAD to find her.

"MIHAWK-SAN!" Zoro's cries echoed throughout the forest. Miyuki didn't turn around, for her gaze concentrated on birds flying over the tree tops. Realizing her stupidity, she halted. _What have I done again? _She chuckled softly. _It's not his fault at all. I'm just being too emotional. _The brown wolf strained her ears to more of the oaf's yells. _He might get lost. _Though she had resigned herself to her awful mistake, a memory of a sweet voice in the form of white hair and grey eyes clawed at her insides and blonde, curly hair slipped from her fingers. She became enraged at herself, holding back tears. _I'm the idiot. It's MY fault for what had happened. She is gone. He had tricked me. That awful man is the cause of all my troubles. He has damaged me worse than any other foe. And because of him…_ She thought of the way she had mistreated Zoro this whole time. _I have deeply hurt others. I have failed everyone. _

"Roronoa Zoro deserves better." '_So did Ace,'_ went a voice in the back of her mind. "He understood that we weren't meant to be." _That didn't stop him from getting hurt._ Miyuki couldn't take it. All this self-reflection was good, she admitted, but it made her loathe herself more and more. She began contemplating her family and friends, past and future, and all the horribleness she inflicted on herself. Their voices spun around in her head. Her eyes widened in psychotic demeanor. Miyuki shook her head vigorously. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" She thundered through the forest. She didn't care if she was scaring off potential meat. She just wanted to get all this steam out of her system. _It's my fault! It's _always _my fault! Everything that has happened to me. I just disappoint left and right. I yank at others' hearts. I'm a creature to be killed. I don't deserve what I have. I don't deserve anything. _ She dared not to stop, thinking she'd just start balling if she did, but the huntress picked up the familiar scent of forest deer. Not even thinking twice, she re-routed her direction towards it. Miyuki didn't even go about it the sensible way. Honestly, she just pounced right on the helpless creature. Her claws dug into its backside. She gave a silent prayer for the deer's life and made a quick kill with a hard nip at the base of its head. There was no need to prepare or cook; she dug right in. She ravenously tore out the flesh. One half of her was embarrassed by her behavior, thinking what her mother would say. The other half just wanted to eat and as fast as her jaws could cut. About a quarter to an hour, Zoro arrives to this bloody scene. He actually gets a view from the back, with a brown tail swinging side to side joyfully. By that time, Miyuki had already eaten the majority; even the guts. She bared her fangs at him. "What do you want?" The sight scared him. There was this beautiful girl turned monster. Her muzzle and teeth were laden with blood. When she fixed her gaze on her, Zoro almost thought he would be her next meal. He swallowed down his fear and stepped forward.

"I just want to talk." His words froze her in place while Miyuki was digging a hole to bury the corpse.

"About?" She was finishing the clean-up and started walking towards the stream. She gestured with her tail for him to follow.

"You." The wolf dipped her head to the water and lapped. She wiped the blood off her fur and washed up.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Would you stop avoiding my questions?" he irritably asked. Silence seemed to choke at their lungs. Her head indicated uphill.

"Let me at least catch you some rabbits first." In response, his stomach rumbled like an angry bear. "I bet you hadn't even thought about eating, you oaf." He was about to yell again until she cut him off again. "And it's my fault. I'm sorry." He just stared as she padded off. As wind blew threw his hair, he realized they reached an open moor a mile away.

"We're sure far from home." He looked down to see the old shack down on the shoreline. He decided to make a fire while waiting for his companion to return from her hunt. It was chilly out and, no offense to Miyuki, he wasn't one particular to eating raw meat. Miyuki came back triumphant with five rabbits in her hands, but she showed no sign of victory. As she began skewering them over the fire, Zoro lost the will to speak up. There were things on his mind, but he couldn't seem to form the words. In dismay, his anxiousness just circulated in his head. He watched as she became entranced by the flame. Once the meat began to fill the air with a delectable smell, she handed the meat to him.

"Here." He took a bite. His belly growled for more. He ate and ate until the meat was gone. "What'd you do with the other parts?"

"I buried them." She finally locked eyes with him. "How was it?"

"It wasn't as cooked as I liked," he snorted. Miyuki's throat rumbled but stopped immediately. She had no right to pick a fight. He looked up at the night sky. "It's getting late," he commented. As Zoro put out the fire, she transformed into a wolf.

"Ride me. It'll be faster." He looked tentatively at the predator. He reluctantly hopped on and grabbed a few tendrils of fur. "Just hold on tight. I promise I won't get hurt." As soon as she felt he was secure, Miyuki zoomed off with great speed. Unlike the wolf-girl who was enjoying the way her paws thumped the ground, the swordsman concentrated on not falling off.

"Mihawk-san, could you slow down?" She obliged without a word, but they had finally arrived at the house. When the green-haired man got off bow-legged, the red-eyed girl stifled a laugh. It was only eight, but they were both so tired. So, they hit the showers and got ready to go to bed. Miyuki didn't feel like talking, so she hastily set herself up for slumber.

"Good night, Roronoa-san," she simply stated.

"Wait, princess."

"What is it?" Zoro looked at her in the dark. He could see that she was avoiding eye contact.

"We still have to talk." Miyuki yawned.

"I'd rather not. We're both tired." She lied down and curled up. "We'll discuss tomorrow."

"You're dodging me again."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!

"Are too!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!" By now, they were standing on their respective sleeping quarters. Zoro slumped down. "I just want answers."

"Look, I'm really sorry about this morning. You did nothing wrong. I'm just being a brat. I don't like getting close." Luckily, Zoro couldn't see a light blush trace her cheeks. However, he could tell there was more meaning in her last statement

"But why?" That was the question that had been bugging him all the day. Why was she so scared to be close to him?

"I promise on the Incuah that I will explain tomorrow."

"You said that about being nice to me. Look how that turned out," he sourly remarked. "What is the Incuah anyway?" he asked silently.

"I apologize for my behavior, too."

"Sorry's haven't gotten us anywhere," he mumbled to himself. Miyuki flicked her tail in exasperation.

"I…will explain…," the brunette was beginning to drift off to sleep. "…tomorrow. Now _goodnight_, Roronoa-san. I'm so tired I feel like my paws will fall off." He opened his mouth to argue, but he noticed that she had already closed herself up to rest.

"Goodnight then, Mihawk-san," he sighed.


End file.
